


Mightier Than The Sword

by MadameCissy



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCissy/pseuds/MadameCissy
Summary: A manuscript makes its way across her desk.





	Mightier Than The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really struggling with my writing in recent months to the extent that I started but did not finish the last two of my projects. I really want to get back into it though and I am easing myself back in with just some short little snippets here and there. The Handmaid's Tale is my current obsession so I dared myself to write at least one small piece. A "what if" kind of scenario perhaps.

"Hey, I have a new job for you."

Her boss held up a manuscript. She couldn't quite make out the title from where she was sitting and she wheeled her chair away from her desk, the wheels making a rough little sound against the hard linoleum of the office floor. She came to a stop maybe a foot away from her boss, close enough to take in the distinct smell of his expensive aftershave. Her eyes drifted to the papers in his hand, held together by a neat and tight black ring binder. The title was printed in a large bold print across the front, the name of the writer in a slightly smaller print underneath.

"You're going to love this one," he added.

She arched an eyebrow. "I've just worked my way through two financial essays and someone who thought they could outdo Fifty Shades of Grey. How much worse could it possibly get?"

He waved the manuscript in front of her face. "Oh, I don't know. On a scale from one to total fruit loop, I'd say this is a real contender."

"Is it going to be published?" she asked. Not all pieces they received would actually be published. Some of them just belonged to some hopefuls who wanted to have their work checked and double checked before having it sent to a publisher. Sometimes the publishers would receive a manuscript and send it to them as a final check before it would be published.

"Unfortunately, yes," was the answer. "I can't imagine it's going to do very well though."

"That bad?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

She reached for the stack of papers and her fingers brushed against the front page. Her eyes focused on the writing and then she looked back up at her boss. "Is this for real?"

"Yep."

She sighed. "Oh well, looks like my day can get worse after all."

"Good luck." He went to turn away but then changed his mind. "Hey June?"

"Hmmm?"

"Just remember to go home on time, ok? Crap like this doesn't warrant overtime."

She just smiled before she pushed herself back to her desk. She dropped the manuscript and looked around for her favourite red pen. She felt like a school teacher whenever she used it. One that would often be giving out bad grades. What was it about people's spelling and grammar these days? It would seem many people somehow had managed to finish high school or college without being able to even spell their first name.

She found her pen under a couple of sticky notes with quick scribbled reminders about having to email a publisher and call a different editing office across town and she removed the cap, pushed it onto the back of her pen and readjusted herself in her chair. A dull ache in her neck reminded her that she had been sitting in a hunched position for way too long so far today and she was looking forward to a nice hot bath tonight.

She pushed a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear, tightened her grip on the pen and then looked down at the front cover of the manuscript and took in the title.

_A Woman's Place.  
By Serena Joy Waterford._

June sighed as she turned the cover page and stared down at the following page. How bad could it possibly be?


End file.
